


Dear Theodosia

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, I wanted to make y'all suffer with me, It's short but oh well, Just angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron gets a letter about his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and I decided to share it on here so y'all can suffer with me
> 
> It's not long but oh well
> 
> Suck it up

Aaron Burr stared at the paper in his hands, eyes scanning the pages over and over and over. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe Theodosia, his dear Theodosia, was missing. His poor daughter, so young and so bright...Poor Theodosia Burr Alston has gone missing at sea. His heart was broken. He clenched and enclenched his fists, leaning on his desk and holding onto the paper tightly. A distraught shout left him and he pushed everything off of his desk, ignoring the loud banging. Tears were streaming down his face, his entire body trembling slightly. He had to stop himself from sobbing, he didn't need others to see him weak. Burr gathered up his composure and wiped away any tears that were on his cheeks before leaving. He ignored any looks others gave him. He knew they probably knew about the Patriot going missing, it was probably all over the papers. They also most likely knew that his daughter was on it. He didn't care. He went home and locked himself in. He refused to leave his home, he couldn't find the strength to leave. Only times he would ever walk out that door was to go to the docks to watch for the Patriot and pray that it appeared. Theodosia was all he had left and now she was gone and it was his fault. He asked her to visit. He asked her to board that ship and come see him.   
  
His dear Theodosia was gone and it was his fault.


End file.
